Driving Mr Leone
Driving Mr Leone is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories given to protagonist Toni Cipriani by Salvatore Leone from his home in the Saint Mark's district of Portland Island, Liberty City. Mission A paranoid Salvatore holds Toni at gunpoint just as Toni enters the room, accusing him of an unknown act. Realizing his paranoia, he quickly shifts blame from Toni to Mayor Roger C. Hole, whom he accuses of blaming of the city's woes, including those that Salvatore claims he is not responsible for, on Salvatore. Salvatore decides to do something about it, and the pair head to the ferry terminal in Harwood. Upon arrival, however, the police are crawling all over the terminal and immediately give chase, giving the player a 3-star wanted level. With the police on their tail, Salvatore tells Toni to drive over the unfinished Callahan Bridge. A ramp had been put on to the bridge, which allows Toni and Salvatore to make the jump from Portland Island to Staunton Island. After successfully crossing the bridge, they then make their way to a Leone Family safehouse in Newport, with Salvatore deciding to look around the new place. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to the ferry terminal *Head for Callahan Bridge *Head over to the Safe House Reward The reward for completing the mission is $4,000 and unlocks the mission A Walk in the Park for Salvatore Leone. Staunton Island is also unlocked, as is the ability to obtain a 5 Star wanted level. The Staunton Island Safehouse is now available to the player, in which he/she can save their game files and store up to two vehicles in the garage. The Callahan Bridge hereafter can be crossed in both directions (although this requires some jumping); in addition, the player can now use the ferry and the subway system to travel between Portland and Staunton. A very small portion of Shoreside Vale also becomes accessible due to the opening of the subway system, though exploration beyond the station isn't possible yet. The player can also now access boats that are parked on the shore of Staunton Island. Trivia *The mission's name is based on the movie Driving Miss Daisy. The name is also simliar to the GTA IV Trophy/Achievment, Driving Mr. Bellic. *A glitch in the PlayStation 2 version of the game exists where Salvatore may be inexplicably arrested the moment the mission begins. *Using a Pay 'n' Spray only reduces the wanted level for a few moments; the only way to get rid of it completely is to safely arrive at the Staunton Safehouse. *If the vehicle you begin the mission with becomes too badly damaged, it's possible to carjack another vehicle; Salvatore will follow. *The reaction of Salvatore after Toni jumps to the ramp is similar to Lance Vance and Victor Vance's reaction after they jump to a ramp. *If the player Fails the Mission in Staunton Island it will bring Toni back to Portland and the road to Staunton island not being finished again. Video walkthrough de:Mr. Leone und sein Chauffeur es:Driving Mr. Leone fr:Driving Mr. Leone pl:Driving Mr. Leone Category:Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Missions